Laterally inserted fixation assemblies for intervertebral discs typically use multiple screws to ensure fixation. Prior to implant insertion, the height of the implant is selected based on insertion of a range of trial implants. Accurate trialing can be inhibited by the presence of osteophytes that build up around the peripheral edges of the vertebral end plates. Osteophyte removal, for example, can be done with a chisel. But, this is a time consuming procedure and it is difficult to control the amount of bone removed.
A need exists, therefore, for improvements in preparation of the disc space for fixation and, in particular, removal of osteophytes.